FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of a structure of a conventional foot drum utilized for practice. The conventional foot drum includes a pedal 1, a bracket 2, a non-circular revolving shaft 3, a chain 4, a reposition mechanism 5, a drumstick 6 and a practice drum 7. The non-circular revolving shaft 3 is mounted on the bracket 2. Through transmission of the non-circular revolving shaft 3, a user is required to only step on the pedal 1 to drive and rotate the non-circular revolving shaft 3 to further impel the drumstick 6 to hit the practice drum 7. Further, with the restoring force of the reposition mechanism 5, the drumstick 6 is driven back to an original position.
Only a dull sound is produced when the practice drum 7 is hit. Thus, during practice, no environmental noise is produce, so as to allow a user to freely practice at all times to satisfy user requirements.
The above conventional structure can be used by a user for practice purposes. For a user who wishes to practice in all occasions and at all times, in addition to the foot drum, the practice drum 7 also needs to be carried. However, carrying the practice drum 7 having a massive volume may result in considerable complications. It is apparent that the above conventional structure may fail to satisfy utilization requirements.
Further, in the above conventional foot drum, the drumstick 6 is fixed and accommodated on the non-circular revolving shaft 3, meaning that a relative angle between the drumstick 6 and the non-circular revolving shaft 3 is constant. When the relative angle between the drumstick 6 and the non-circular revolving shaft 3 needs to be changed, the bracket 2, the chain 4, the non-circular revolving shaft 3 and the reposition mechanism 5 need to be removed in order to disengage the drumstick 6. To successfully change the relative angle between the drumstick 6 and the non-circular revolving shaft 3, the drumstick 6 is then accommodated at a changed angle into the non-circular revolving shaft 3 and again assembled. In other words, tedious and complex disassembling and assembling processes need to be performed in order to change a placement position of the drumstick 6. Again, such method apparently fails to satisfy utilization needs.